


Map of the Problematique [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Fanvids, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Revenge, Romance, Video, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane and Barsad are locked in prison called the pit. Bane helps Barsad escape and escape from there. Ra's al Ghul finds them and proposes that they to join the league of shadows. He promises them protection for both if they work for him.<br/>Bane wants to protect Barsad at all costs, so he accepts. Both are trained in the league of shadows. But Barsad beginning to be wary of Ra's al Ghul and tells Bane to leave the league of shadows.<br/>While Bane and Barsad continue his life and his love, Ra's al Ghul is looking them. When he finds Barsad, he rapes him. Bane decides to take revenge. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of the Problematique [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Bane and Barsad are locked in prison called the pit. Bane helps Barsad escape and escape from there. Ra's al Ghul finds them and proposes that they to join the league of shadows. He promises them protection for both if they work for him.  
Bane wants to protect Barsad at all costs, so he accepts. Both are trained in the league of shadows. But Barsad beginning to be wary of Ra's al Ghul and tells Bane to leave the league of shadows.  
While Bane and Barsad continue his life and his love, Ra's al Ghul is looking them. When he finds Barsad, he rapes him. In the hospital Barsad tells Bane everything. Bane tells Barsad to find Ra's al Ghul and take revenge. They find him and get it.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
